The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying pipeline scrapers, commonly referred to as pigs, and to a material supply system incorporating such an apparatus.
A device of this type is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. DE 4,210,659. If such devices are to be used, for example, in multiple station distribution systems, it is disadvantageous that these devices are not able to supply a large number of pigs within a short period of time.